


Enemy

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: “I’m so tired of the AU where you have your soulmate’s name tattooed on your wrist. I want my enemy’s name there. I wanna know who they are. TURN ON YOUR LOCATION.” Implied smut.





	Enemy

Elias. There was something about him that brought out the worst in you. You couldn’t help it, really, it’s been this way since you were both in NXT together. When he was called up to Raw, you finally had a bit of reprieve from dealing with him. Without the distraction he provided, you could focus more on your work in the ring, quickly climbing the ladder of the NXT women’s division. When you were called up to the main roster, you didn’t really care which brand you went to. Or so you thought, until Elias’ annoying smirk greeted you backstage on your first day at Raw.

“Don’t say a word, Elias,” you warned, already feeling your face flush with anger at seeing him. “I don’t have time for you to be childish and annoying.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Elias laughed, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I just wanted to welcome you to Raw.”

“You’re welcome to kiss my ass,” you growled, moving right past him.

“Is that any way to speak to a veteran on the roster?” He was following you, obviously intent on annoying you even further.

“You got to NXT two months before me, you’re not a veteran!” you argued, glaring at him over your shoulder as you started walking faster, trying to find the locker room so you could get away from him.

“But I made it here six months before you,” Elias pointed out, smirk still on his face. “That should count for something.”

You could feel your eye start to twitch, the anger bubbling up inside of you. All he wanted was to get a response from you, you knew that, and you knew the kind of response you wanted to give him would definitely get you fired. So instead of firing back with one of the many things you were prepared to say to him, you took a deep breath, squared your shoulders, and kept walking. Elias was still right by your side, but you were ignoring him, eyes scanning the hallway for a friendly face.

Finally, you saw Sasha and you practically ran to her, calling her name. “Thank god,” you sighed, coming to a stop next to her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, studying your face.

“Oh, nothing. Just, ya know, Elias.” You gestured over your shoulder with a sigh.

Sasha gave you a knowing smile before wrapping her arm around your shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to the locker room.”

Even though you knew better than to do it, you glanced back over your shoulder at Elias as Sasha herded you to the locker room. He stood propped against some equipment, staring right at you. When your eyes met his, he waved his fingers at you with a playful smile on his face. Your eyes narrowed into a glare once again before you quickly turned to face forward once more, trying to forget about Elias and that damn smirk of his.

\------------------------------------------------

It was like that for months, you and Elias arguing every chance you had. Every time the two of you were together, everyone else wandered off to leave you to go at it. You managed to miss the silent conversations your friends all had at these moments, your concentration zeroed in on Elias and that ever-present smirk on his face. So what if you knew exactly where he was in every room you were in? That was a defensive maneuver, of course. But your friends didn’t ever believe it.

Now, though, things were eerily quiet on the Elias front. You’d been at the arena all day waiting for Raw to start and he had managed to evade you. You were finally able to be lulled into comfort, sitting in catering with all of your friends. Elias wasn’t even on your mind as you listened to Bayley, Sasha, and Dana talk about soulmates.

“I love those stories where the person has their soulmate’s name tattooed on their wrist,” Dana said dreamily, hands clasped in front of her. “It’s just so cute.” Bayley and Sasha nodded in agreement but you couldn’t quite get in on that line of thinking.

“I’m so tired of the AU where you have your soulmate’s name tattooed on your wrist,” you sighed. “I want my enemy’s name there. I wanna know who they are. TURN ON YOUR LOCATION.”

“Just because you like to fight people all the time doesn’t mean you don’t need to know your soulmate’s name,” Bayley laughed.

“I guess I’m just more concerned with finding a fighting partner than a romantic partner,” you laughed with her, watching as Sasha and Dana rolled their eyes.

Before you could really notice, someone grabbed your hand before the felt tip of a sharpie touched the inside of your wrist. “There you go,” Elias said, dropping your hand back to the table.

“What the fuck, Elias?” you screeched, looking down at your wrist that was now signed by Elias.

“You said you wanted your enemy’s name there,” he shrugged, pocketing the sharpie in his hand. “I’m just helping you out.”

“Fuck off,” you seethed, rubbing at his signature with a napkin. You knew it wouldn’t come off, but you weren’t thinking clearly, the anger clouding your brain.

“That autograph is gonna be worth some money later,” he laughed with a nod to your wrist. “Might wanna save it just in case this whole wrestling thing doesn’t work out for you.”

“Those are bold words for someone in stabbing range,” you told him through grit teeth, hand inching for the plastic knife on the table.

Elias laughed again before backing away, grabbing his guitar from where he propped it against the table. “When you decide it’s time for you to walk with Elias, you let me know.” And then he was gone, leaving you seeing red as your friends exchanged knowing looks between them.

\-----------------------------------------

All you wanted to do when you got to the hotel that night was take a relaxing shower and try to forget about the day you had. You were exhausted, a twinge of annoyance still nagging in the back of your mind. Just as you had settled into your room, bags dropped right by the bed, your phone vibrated with a text. With a sigh, you unlocked your phone, not even bothering to see who sent you the text.

When you did notice, however, the anger from before returned full force. Of course Elias would want to ruin your night, too. He sent you his location, the exact hotel you were in, and his room number. In a blind rage, you dropped your phone and ran out to the hallway, turning the corner to find his room.

“Elias, open the fucking door!” you yelled, open palms slapping the door rhythmically.

“You wanted your enemy to turn their location on, right?” Elias asked as he opened the door. He looked so calm, unbothered, the distinct opposite from the rage you were sure was radiating off of you in waves.

“You are driving me insane,” you huffed, pushing past him into his room. With your arms crossed over your chest, you turned to face him. “What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?”

“We both know you don’t want me to do that,” he laughed, mirroring your stance as he leaned against the now closed door. “Hell, even your friends know.”

“Know what?” If looks could kill, you knew he’d be dead by now.

“Look, sugar,” he sighed, stepping forward until he was right in front of you. “You can admit you have feelings for me, it’s okay.”

“I - what?” you asked, losing your train of thought as Elias got impossibly closer to you, his green eyes studying your face. Somehow, you forgot you were angry at him.

And then his hand was on your arm, pulling your hand free and turning it over to look at the inside of your wrist. His fingers trailed over his name, still extremely visible on your skin. “You didn’t even try to wash it off, did you?”

“Of course I tried! It was written in sharpie!” you defended, snatching your hand back from him. “I don’t know why you can’t just leave me alone. All I wanted to do tonight was relax but no, you have to keep trying to annoy me.”

“You seem tense,” he noted, still incredibly close to you.

“Did you not hear me? I wanted to be able to relax tonight but you-” you began your rant, but Elias cut you off, pressing his lips to yours. You were still angry, but you found yourself kissing him back, allowing all your anger and annoyance to flow into the kiss itself. When you nipped at his lip, he pulled away.

“Let me help you relax,” he offered, that annoying smirk back on his face.

It only took you a moment to decide, opting to get all the frustration out of your system at once. You pressed your lips to his again, the kiss rough as you tugged on the buttons of his tight floral shirt. He moved his mouth to your neck, backing you up against the bed as you finally got his shirt open. When he pulled away, you pulled your shirt over your head, his hands behind you to release the clasp on your bra before pushing lightly at your shoulders to lay you back against the pillows.

Elias tossed his shirt behind him before climbing on the bed, hovering over you. His mouth fell to your chest, tongue dragging over one of your nipples, his free hand falling to the waistband of your leggings. Your own hands were on his belt, mentally cursing him for even wearing one in the first place.

“Fuck,” Elias groaned, dropping his head to your shoulder when your hands finally dipped below the waistband of his jeans.

“Elias?” you asked, breathless, as he sat up on his knees, pulling your leggings down.

“Yeah, sugar?” He was barely paying attention, fingers hooking in the elastic of your underwear.

You took his head between your hands, making sure he was paying attention to you. “Stop saying words.” You crushed your lips to his again, ensuring he would stay quiet.

\-------------------------------------

Hours later, in the dead of the night, you slipped out of Elias’ room, back into the hotel hallway. A quick glance around told you that no one was around, so you quietly walked down the hallway as fast as you could to get back to your room. You hoped no one had tried to get in touch with you, seeing as your phone was still on the ground right inside your room.

Of course, you weren’t so lucky. As you rounded the corner to your room, Sasha was sitting on the ground next to it, obviously waiting for you.

“Um, hey,” you greeted her, running your fingers through your hair to make it look like less of a mess.

“Where have you been?” she asked, unable to hide the smile on her face.

“What do you know?” Your eyes narrowed at her as you opened your door.

“Just that Bayley heard some things from the room next to her. It sounded pretty wild in there.”

“Ya know what, I’m actually very tired I need rest,” you blushed, ushering Sasha out the door. She went willingly, laughing the whole time.

“You know we’re gonna want that whole story later, right?”

“Bye, Sasha.” You rolled your eyes at her as you closed the door behind her. Your phone stayed where it was on the ground, you weren’t ready to answer the texts you were sure you had waiting from your friends. Especially not now. Not when your enemy might not actually be your enemy and they all knew it.


End file.
